Keeping the Peace
by GinnyWeasley21
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the oddest Gryffindor. She is best friends with Alex, a Slytherian. Ginny and Alex's love dreams come true, but soon after, love turns to hate, and family raivelry raises
1. Default Chapter

Alexandria was walking with her best friend Ginny in the hall. They were an unlikely pair... Ginny was a Weasley and a Gryffindor and Alexandria was a Diggory (Cedric's cousin) but she (unlike Cedric) was a Slytherin. Although their families had always been nice towards each other, they were not quite friends... Also, Ginny hated most Slytherins...Xandria was the only one she could stand. They were speaking quietly. Ginny sighed loudly as Tommy passed by "Gosh, Xandria, he's so handsome." At this, Tommy turned around and smiled at Ginny. She turned bright red and her and Alexandria giggled. She had not expected him to turn around. Ginny was right though. He was handsome. Tommy Miller had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was on the shorter side, considering he was 16, but he was cute nonetheless. "I wish Draco would look at me like that." sighed Xandria. Then someone came up behind her and whispered "Like what?" in her ears. Xandria froze. She turned around and realized she was facing him... Yes him, with his white-blonde hair and blue eyes. He made her go weak in the knees. He quickly handed her a small piece of parchment with something in it and walked away. He looked back once and winked. Xandria took a deep breath. The world might as well have stopped when this happened. Ginny was grinning at here "Well, Alex, what's it say?" Xandria opened the letter and a small silver bracelet fell out. It had a small snake coiled around it. Alex read it quietly to Ginny Alexandria,   
Meet me tonight in our common room at 11:30. I think we need to talk or something. Don't forget... I know you want to come!   
D. Malfoy The rest of the day went by so slowly. She didn't know what to wear or how to act. She would wear the bracelet of course. What if he hadn't meant it... What if he didn't like her at all?! "Stop worrying" Said Ginny It was an hour before she was going to meet him. Ginny had come into the Slytherin dorm for the night. Alexandria had convinced all the other girls to go sleep somewhere else. The hour was going by so slowly then finally 11:30 came. After one last look in the mirror, Alexandria started to move downstairs. Her heart was pounding. She found him sitting watching the fire. "Beautiful isn't it Alex?" "Yes, but why am I here?" "We needed to talk. I know you're a bit younger than me and all. But we can't just avoid the fact. I like you and you like me. It's been like that ever since we've met. I think you should be my girlfriend." "You know what Draco." He looked worried for a moment "What?" he said a coolly as possible "I think so too."  
  
**Next Morning, in the Great Hall** Ginny walked over to the door and looking into the hall, almost everyone was there. She looked over at the Slytherian table and saw her best friend, Alex. She walked over to her and says "Alex, what happened last night, I fell asleep before u came back, and u were gone when I woke up, what did Molfy want--" but Alex cut her off "I'll tell you later" Ginny then walked off at Malfoy came in. Ginny went to her own table and looked down to the end, there was Tommy. Ginny wasn't hungry really, just wanted to look at Tommy. She was looking at him and didn't even realize it when Alex walked over and whispered "You know, you should just talk to him" and walked away looking over her shoulder smiling. Ginny smiled back, stood up and walked to the end of the table. She stopped, but didn't look at Tommy. Just then Ron walked by and accidentally bumped into Ginny "OH sorry Ginny, oh well I have to go, sorry bye" She was turning red, almost as red as her hair. She bent down and started to pick up her dropped books. And Tommy walked over, and handed one of Ginny's books to her, Ginny said "OH, Tom. Thanks, I hate my brothers" "Hey it's ok, I have an older brother, hey I'll walk you to your next class" He then smiled. Ginny stood up and looked over to Alex she was mouthing "GO!" Ginny smiled and walked with Tommy. Once they were out Tommy said "Ginny, I have been wanting to tell you something, well umm..." Ginny just looked at him and thought Oh my gosh! Does he...he...like me? He then continued "Well, Ginny, I really like you, and well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ginny turned even more red then her hair, and looked away and said "Well, Toms. Well...i mean...like....I like you allot to. And I would...well...love to go out with you" Ginny then looked at Tommy, and kissed him on the cheek. And walked off to her next class that she had with Alex, sat down and waited for Alex..... 


	2. Chapter 2 Anger

Alexandria waltzed in "You'll never guess what happened" Both girls said at the same time "You go first!!!!" "No you go" said Ginny "No, what happened with Toms?!" Ginny was so red. "Toms is my boyfriend of 2 minutes!!!" as she grinned mischievously "Ahhhh Omigosh I'm so happy for you Ginny." "Yeah what happened--?" But Ginny's question was cut off my yelling in the hallway. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?" "Your girlfriend?!" sneered Malfoy "Oh well Tom that's a good one now??? Virginia Weasley, your girlfriend... How'd you get that one past her brother???" "I didn't have to. It's pathetic isn't it??? You had to wait for Alexandria's cousin to DIE before you asked her out!" Alexandria gasped. "What did you say?" "You heard me." "Take it back Toms" said Ginny "Better put a muzzle or your man next time you take him out Weasel" said Malfoy. Xandria walked over to Malfoy and wrapped her arms around him "Not now Draco, she said soothingly... Don't go there. She's my best friend." Draco didn't say anything. He just looked at Xandria and said "I have to go" He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Ginny said bye to Tom and the girls walked back into the classroom "What was that all about???" asked Xandria "I'm not sure.... Hey Alex???" "Yea Gin?" "No matter what, we're best friends right???" "Right. Let's make a deal. #1 we always stay friends. #2 I'll make sure Draco never calls you Weasel or anything like that ever again... As long as Tommy never talks about my cousin ever again." "That works for me. I'm sorry Tommy said all those awful things. I'll talk to him about it." "Thanks Ginny." And then class started.  
  
After class Alex and Ginny walked to Charms. But when they got there, a sign on the door read: Charms is canceled today, tomorrow, and the following day. You teacher has somehow become very sick. Please do not bother other classes during your  
free time.  
Professor McGonagall  
"KEWL!" Ginny said "Hey lets go outside and talk" Alex said "Ok, that sounds good" They then walked out side to there usual spot and sat down. They were talking for about 5 min. when someone sneaked up on Ginny, covered her eyes and said "Guess who!" "Umm, Toms?" "Yep," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "Hey Alex, how are you?" "Good," Alex said looking over the lawns "OH, DRACO!" she said "So Toms, why are u out here?" Ginny asked as Draco came over "Class was canceled, don't know why though, but Snape is sick! I am glad!" he said smiling "Whip that smile off you face Miller! Professor Snape will be back tomorrow" Draco said sitting next to Alex "Draco!" Alex said pretending to hit him "You guys have to be nice!" "Hey I was, I didn't do anything!" Tom almost yelled "Well, just being alive started it!" Draco smirked and then looked at Alex and kissed her on the cheek  
  
Draco lets go walk around the lake. I need to talk to you alone." said Alexandria "Ok" Alex got up and grabbed Draco's hand and started walking. She turned around and gave Ginny a quick wink. "See ya Gin-Gin!" While Xandria and Draco were walking around the lake, Pheobe Preston and Ron came and sat down next to Ginny and Tom. Ron was pretty uneasy around Tom, but he was nice so Ron decided to give him a chance. "Hey Ginny. Hi Tom!" said Pheobe "Hey Pheebs." said Ginny "Hello Ron" Ginny continued. She sounded embarrassed. "Ginny. I just don't get it." "Just don't get what?" "Alexandria. She's nothing like her cousin ever was. She's such a rude little snot. Bet she's even worse now that she's with Draco." "My friend is not a rude little snot." said Ginny through gritted teeth "You, of all people should know that Pheebs. If I remember she saved your ass during sorting. You were gonna be in Hufflepuff!" "Yeah but she's changed since then." Ginny stood up " Just leave her alone. You don't know what you're talking about. Her cousin 'Mr. Perfect died'. Don't you understand anything?!! Are you really that thick??? Everyone expects her to be just like him! Meanwhile she's not even in the right house." Ginny was shouting. She didn't even realize it. "Don't you shout at my girlfriend Virginia!" "Don't you shout at me RONALD. You're not my mother!" Draco and Alexandria were back. "What were you saying about my girlfriend Pheobe?" asked Malfoy. You could sense the anger in his voice. Alexandria stepped between Draco and Pheobe. "Draco. No please. It doesn't matter. She's my best friend's brother's girlfriend. Let it go. I don't care what that little bitch said about me anyways." Draco ignored Xandria and sneered at Pheobe. "You should talk you think so Pheebs??? You've got yourself such a winner here." He said motioning to Ron. "DRACO just STOP. Ron's practically family. Just don't bother. Ginny, Tom, Ron, I'll see ya'll later. Come on baby." Draco grabbed her hand." I don't know why you let them treat you like that." "I don't care what people think of me. As long as I got you." At this he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "See now, as long as I got that. I don't care what others do or say. It doesn't phaze me. Never has, never will." During the rest of the time they hung out with fellow Slytherins Julissa and Jonathon. Jully couldn't believe what Pheobe had said. "It just doesn't matter. I don't care. She can have her fun. And ill have mine." and with this she looked at Draco. "We'd better go." said Jonathon "See ya guys later" And Draco and Xandria walked back into the castle hand in hand.  
  
*Still at Tree* Ron and Tommy stand up and try to run at Draco but Phoebe holds back Ron and Ginny holds back Tommy saying "Just let him go!" Tommy then eases down and sits, followed by Ron. Ginny then said "You guys, be nice to Draco. I mean come on, he is going out with my best friend, so don't get mean with him, OK!?" Tommy then nods his head and hugs Ginny while Ron just says "But still, he is such, a prat!!" Ginny then gives him the I don't care look and he stops. The bell then rang and Ginny said "Well, see later, and Ron we have qudditch practice after class, me are looking for a new beaters remember?" Ron then wined "I don't wanna be on the team! And what happened with the others?" Ginny said "Don't u remember! They got expelled!" Ron then looked at her surprised "OH ok, well, then ya I will be there" *Later that day on the Qudditch Pitch* Ginny walks out there fully dress already and gets into the Tent and asked Katie, "So how do u feel about the new Beaters?"...  
  
Katie then said "I am not to sure bout them, you know." Ginny then walked out and looked at the try-outs and said "Ya, I guess I know what u mean. Well come on lets go." They walked outside and watched all the beaters and just then a girl with long straight black hair, and greenish blue eyes ran up to Katie and said "I am so sorry, Snape was keeping us in late, so sorry" Ginny then smiled and said "Don't worry Meghan, I think it is ok, just go on out there, and have you seen Toms?" Meghan then said "Ya, don't worry. He said that once he cleans up he would be out here, I think he is trying out for a beater 2." she then mounted her broom and went to Katie. While Ginny waited on the ground. She then saw Tommy running across the lawn to her and gave her a hug and said "I am trying out!" Ginny then mounted and said "Cool, but u have to keep up!" She then zoomed around helping him practice, she then looked into the stands and saw Alex and Draco, and it looked as it Alex was mad....  
  
A little farther down on the field, Serina, Billy Martin, Harry and Pheobe were watching the tryouts. "Serina, what do you think of the Diggory girl???" asked Pheebs "She's not so bad. She's about the only decent Slytherin around. Such a shame she has to hang out with Draco and Pansy." "What do you mean not so bad?! She's horrid!" "Honestly Pheebs, your such a drama queen. She's nothing like you say you are. I don't like her boyfriend, but really she's pretty nice." Said Harry "I have to agree with that" said Billy" She'd be a lot better off without Malfoy." "I give them 2 weeks as a couple ...max!" "Oh leave her be will you? That poor girl's got a lot to live up to." Meanwhile on the other side of the field Draco and Xandria were talking quietly between themselves when Jully, Johnaton, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blasé showed up. "Well if it isn't the latest little lovebirds" said Pansy jealously. Jully nudged her in the ribs "Shut up Parkinson. They're better off that you and Goyle." At this Pansy turned bright red. Draco laughed. "You and Goyle... What a laugh. I as nearly certain her was gay! But then he still might be you know... Pansy you were never much of a girl to begin with." Xandria Jully John and Draco bursted out laughing. "What are YOU laughing about Xandria???" asked Pansy "Just proud that you could get my leftovers???" Xandria smirked " If your talking about Draco, I wouldn't say that much. You guys were never together. You never will be. Being with someone doesn't ALWAYS mean following them around like a puppy dog Pans." Blasé sensing the tension now building tugged on Pansy's sleeve. "Let's just go" she said "No, Bee, I came here for a reason. Thought you might wanna know, ALEXandria that they're (she motioned to Harry and Serina) talking about you...Again. Something about a horrid attitude and an even worse face." "Pansy, darling, I'm touched that you care. Unfortunately for you, I don't... Meanwhile if they were talking about such a horrid face and such a horrid attitude then brace yourself sweetheart as they might have been talking about you!" And with this Xandria got up, turned and walked off the field. Draco followed her closely. By the time they were inside, the tryouts had finished and Ginny came up to Alex "Xandria...What's WRONG?" "Nothing. I'm just sick of these idiots talking about me... they don't even KNOW me.!" "Listen. I know someone you can talk to about this. But I'm not sure if you would want to..." Alexandria laughed bitterly. "Yeah because someone out there knows exactly how I feel right???" And at that moment someone came up begin her and whispered "Well, I do"  
  
Xandria turned around to find Harry Potter grinning down at her. She smiled sweetly. She did not want to be rude. He had always been really nice to her. "Harry, you're great and all but I don't think Draco would like that---" "You don't think I would like what honey?" Draco had snuck up behind her and put his arm around her waist. Then he noticed Harry and said "What are you pestering my girlfriend about now Potter?" "He wasn't pestering me Draco. Just asking if I wanted help with something" "Like what? What's wrong?" "It's just something you wouldn't understand Malfoy." said Harry quietly "You don't think I'm capable of helping my girlfriend am I??? Well I am. Xandria whatever you need..." "What you're gonna sit there and pretend to know what I'm talking about when I burst into tears because I wish I could live up to Ced's legacy? Do you really wanna hear that much Draco???" "I Just... I don't...Understand. Hows he gonna help you?" Draco said motioning to Harry "He's been there he's done that. He's still doing it. Weather you like it or not Draco He's the Boy-Who-Lived." "Argh.... Did you have to say that???" "Yes, Drake. It's the TRUTH." "Fine Alex. If that's what you really want." he sighed loudly "Pothead can help you." "I wasn't planning on getting permission, but thank you anyways." Alexandria said. Kissing him "Now, I have to go study before dinner. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." "Alex, wait, I'll walk you to the common room." "Ok. See you later Harry, thanks by the way! Ginny I'll talk to you after dinner!" Alexandria smiled waved and walked away with Draco. Tommy walked up to Ginny "What was that all about??? Is everything okay?" "Yeah everything's fine. Harry's gonna help Alexandria sort out her post- Cedric emotions." Cho walked by and heard this "Its funny isn't it,' she said to Harry" How you're willing to help everyone but me get over this?!" "Its funny isn't it Cho." said Harry "That when you ask for so much, you get so little. And that you had to wait for your boyfriend to DIE before talking to me about him???" Cho burst into tears and walked away. "Gee Harry that was a bit harsh" said Ginny "Yeah, but she deserved it." said Tommy "come on Harry lets go study for potions." "I'll see you boys later" said Ginny And they all walked in their separate directions. 


	3. Chapter 3 Backstabbing

As Ginny went to her next class she bumped into Hermione. She looked like she was in a rush, but now all her papers and books were on the ground. Ginny bent down and helped her pick them up and said "Sorry Hermione, really." Hermione looked at her, her eyes were red "It ok Ginny" Once she had all her books they said goodbye and they went there own ways, Ginny was just a few doors away from her next class when someone came running down the hall behind her, Ginny paid no attention and kept going until she felt someone hit her hard on the head. Ginny fell to the ground and closed her eyes the person then punched her and that was all Ginny remembered. During class no one noticed that Ginny was not there but Alex, they left class and Alex went looking for her. But the person who had beat her up had brought her to the Slytherian house. And to Alex's room. And left her. Alex spent 2 hours looking for her before heading up to her room to set her books down. When she got there she screamed at ran to Ginny. She was still blacked out and bleeding badly, and looked as if she broke her arm....  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Ginny. shit!" Alex ran down to the common room. Draco was sitting calmly. Talking to Crabe and Goyle. Xandria was in tears by the time she reached him. "Xandria what's wrong??" "It's...Ginny. She's in my room. It looks like her arm is broken or something. She's not conscious Draco! I need you to help me please!!!" "Calm down... Of course I'll help you!" Draco got up "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll catch up with you all later." When Draco got up to the room he was a little surprised. "Wow. I didn't know it was this bad, Okay, got her. Let's go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ron nervously "She'll be fine" replied Madam Pomfrey for the 10,000 time. Draco was seated in a chair next to the bed with Xandria in his lap. Hermione Ron and Harry were all at the bottom of the bed. They all looked worried. Even Draco. "The only question remains, who did this?" asked Hermione "I bumped into her in the hall before this happened, but she seemed fine ...really" "I bet MALFOY knows" said Ron in an accusatory tone. "I do not. Believe it or not I have better things to do than to get people to hit your little sister. I don't care about hurting Ginny. She's Xandria's best friend." That night, tension grew larger. Ginny was ok but who had done it? When Alexandria sat down to diner with Draco she looked up and noticed Pansy staring at her. "Oh what's wrong little Lex? Baby Ginny is hurting?" cooed Pansy "You did this didn't you??? You hit her! You're one psycho bitch Pansy!" "Hey whoa! I didn't say I did anything. Back off!" "Fuck you Parkinson. I'll prove it if it's the last thing I do."  
  
*at the Gryffindor table* "I still think its Draco!" Ron said "RON! It wasn't him! You know that I also wanna say that, but look at him. And With Alex as his girlfriend, that doesn't add up!" Harry said "Ya," Hermione said "But we still need to find out" They then all nodded, stood up and started to leave. But were stopped by Draco "I don't wanna do this, but Alex isn't right anymore, and I need you help to find out who hurt Ginny" He said "YOU! YOU wanna help!" Ron almost yelled "No you leave my sister alone!" But Hermione interrupted "Ron, we need his help. Ok Draco, you need to go around the Slytherian Common room, find any clues you can, and cheek Alex's room ok?" "Ya, sure" with that Draco walked off "Ok we need to go to Ginny class room, she was about 6 rooms away from her class when I saw her" Hermione said running to the 3rd floor As they looked around Harry saw something on the ground, went to it picked it up "Hey look at this!" He said and Hermione cam over and took it from Harry "This is Pansy's bracelet! The one she says Draco gave her!" Hermione said "You don't think-" "IT WAS HER!" Said Alex running up to them "It was Pansy! NO!" She then started to run to the common room, but Ron held her "Don't go, just wait, we need more proof"....  
  
Alex then got free of Ron's grip, easily, and ran. She didn't know were she was running to, just running. Tell she finally stopped. She was in the Slytherian Dungeon, in front of Draco's dorm. She burst in and saw no one in there. So she ran to her dorm, went in and jumped on her bed, and started crying. She didn't even see that Draco was in her room. Draco jumped when he heard her come in and then went to her bed. He lifted her up, and held her then said "I think I know who did this to Ginny" Alex then looked up and said "WHO?" while a tear feel down her cheek....  
  
Draco looked at her then looked down, "Well...Tommy" Alex's face then turned to anger "HOW! How can u say that! I know u hate him, but He wouldn't hurt her!" Draco then stood up "ALEX listen to me! I was looking around the Common room and found foot prints, mud foot prints, so I followed them, to here. I came in here and kept following them, they lead to you bed. And Alex, look" Draco pointed to the side table "That is his ear ring!" "Ear ring? Toms doesn't where earrings!" Said Alex picking the ear ring up "Yeah he does   
  
"But Draco, why would Tommy even DREAM of hurting her??" "I don't know but I plan to find out!" xxxxxxxxxx later on xxxxxxxxx "Hey Tom, come here for a second I got to talk to you" yelled out Malfoy in between classes "What do you want?" "Listen it's about Ginny. You know she's been hurt right?" "She's been hurt?!" "Yeah, where have you been, even I was in the hospital wing." "Well...no one... told me?" tom said uncertainly "No one should have had to tell you. Why'd you do it?" "Why'd I do what?!" "Why'd you hurt Ginny??? She didn't do anything." Tommy sneered. "Right, because she's not always defending you and your stupid little girlfriend Xandria is she?" "You're so blind. So stupid. You're a fucken bastard Tommy." "Ah fuck you Malfoy. You'll never prove anything. Because nothing ever happened."  
  
Tommy then started to walk off but Malfoy grabbed his arm and said "If you do anything to Ginny or Alex, you WILL have to talk to me. And I will get proof that it was you!" He then let go of Toms, and he walked to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy walked in and saw Alex next to Ginny's bed. He walked to her then tapped her on the shoulder, and gave her a big hug. "Hey, I talked to Toms." "What did he say?" Alex said wiping away a small tear "Well, he said that nothing happened. But Alex, you both have to be careful. OK?" He said looking into her eyes "What...What do u mean?" "Well, I think he, is well after you both."  
  
"NO! He...why?" "I don't know, but still." He then turned and looked at Ginny "She really likes Toms, huh?"  
  
"Ya, I don't how I am going to tell her"  
  
Just then Megg and Billy walked and were talking in whispers "Did you hear about Pansy and Toms?" Megg said "Will you shut it? I don't care!" 'Well well, cranky. But still, y was he going out with Ginny and Pansy?" Alex then stood up and said "What did u say?" "Oh, um Alex. Hi. Well...I mean. Toms is going out with Pansy," She then nervously smiled then stopped "Alex wait!" But Alex had run out of the room and Draco said "Just, let her go, she needs time alone." He then sat down next to Ginny bed. Madam Promfry walked in and said "Megg, Billy. You need to go, ok?" "Umm ya ok" Said Billy as they walked out "I think I found something to wake her up with" Madam Promfry said looking at Draco, "Here help me" She said signaling him to hold Ginny up. She slipped some pick liquid down Ginny throght and said "Ok, lay sit her. She should wake up in...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Now"  
  
Ginny then started blinking and opened her eyes. She looked at Draco and said "What happened??" "I'll tell you later, when Alex is here" he whispered. Madame Promfry then said "You will be able to leave in a little bit... just sit there I will get your ropes (She was in a gown) ***After Ginny and Draco left the Hospital WIng*** "Come on, lets go" Draco said leading her down a passage way but Ginny stopped "Were u taking me?"  
  
"To Alex's dorm, she is prouply there and u two have to talk!" he then led her to the Slytherian Dungeon, into the common room, up to Alex's room and opened the door..... 


End file.
